l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tournament of the Emperor's Favored
The Tournament of the Emperor's Favored, also known as the Tournament of the Minor Clans, was a annual competition held by the Minor Clans. Many minor clan's were unable to send their members to many competitions because they lacked the funds or resources. Thus, they collaborated and created their own tournament to be attended by samurai of the Great Clans. While no one minor clan could host an event of any importance, collectively they put on an event that rivals any created by a great clan or even the Imperial Families. Tournament of the Emperor's Favored, by Shawn Carman Each minor clan was known for its own unique skill emphasis, for example: the Tortoise were known for their skill in sadane while the Hare Clan was known for its athletic tradition. Each clan conducted a single test in its special area of expertise. The tournament had been held with the exact list of competitions changing with the different clans being created, destroyed or absorbed into great clans. History Origins Hantei Genji created the Badger Clan through a tournament, and the Badger soon made contact with the other two existing Minor Clans, both the Fox and the Mantis and suggested the idea of sharing resources to held a tournament, wherein any warrior who could prove his worth would be granted the chance to join one of the Clans and serve as a samurai. In the beginnings the contest was not held annually, because lack of resources, but over time, more Minor Clans joined the alliance and it became possible to hold the tournament on a dependable schedule. 12th Century The tournament received a considerable boost during the second rise of the Gozoku conspiracy, during the era dominated by the Empire's struggle against the Bloodspeaker cult. The Dragon Clan championed the Minor Clans, and the Tortoise Clan was given the right to represent the assembled Minor Clans in the Imperial Court. Location The tournament had been held in various locations. In the 12th century, before the absorption of the Fox Clan by the Mantis, it was held mostly on the eastern side of the Kitsune Mori, close to Kitsune Mori Mura, Ookami Toshi, Meidochi, Kaia Osha Mura and Kyuden Kitsune. Individual Competitions The following was a list of the various single events held throughout the years and which clans officiated them: * Badger Clan, sumai * Bat Clan, meditation * Boar Clan, metalworking * Centipede Clan, theology * Dragonfly Clan, divination * Falcon Clan, hunting * Fox Clan, herbalism * Hare Clan, athletics * Mantis Clan, personal combat * Monkey Clan, kenjutsu * Oriole Clan, craftsmanship * Ox Clan, horsemanship * Snake Clan, lore * Sparrow Clan, iaijutsu * Tortoise Clan, sadane * Wasp Clan, kyujutsu Prizes Every clan offered a prize to the overall winner of the competition, whether they won each event or not, and a clan offered its specific prize to the winner of its event. If the winner of the event also won the whole tournament a clan often gave the same prize to the second place contestant as well, and might offer it to others who competed outstandingly. The goal of the prizes was to make friends in the Great Clans and Imperial Families, so the Minor Clans had no problem giving away more prizes if it meant more allies. The following was a list of prizes offered by each clan: * Badger Clan, a heavy weapon, such as a tetsubo decorated with the Badger mon and unlimited training at any Ichiro Dojo. * Bat Clan, a private session with Komori to speak with one's ancestor's. * Boar Clan, a fine quality armor. * Centipede Clan, an elaborate kimono decorated with the winner's family and clan mons and a satchel of scrolls for shugenja contestants. * Dragonfly Clan, private reading of one's future. * Falcon Clan, a trained hunting falcon, wards and a fine falcon themed helmet. * Fox Clan, an advanced herbalism kit and a scroll satchel for shugenja. * Hare Clan, a scribe of the Hare Clan to record the winner's achievements. * Mantis Clan, several koku and papers giving unlimited sea travel on Mantis ships. * Monkey Clan, a fine quality katana with the Monkey mon engraved in the hilt. * Oriole Clan, a Tsi Blade or other quality weapon. * Ox Clan, a fine steed and several cavalry weapons. * Snake Clan, a tanto with jade inlays. * Sparrow Clan, an exquisite copy of the Tao of Shinsei. * Tortoise Clan, several legal gaijin trinkets, a small kobune and Tortoise Shell Armor. * Wasp Clan, a Tsuruchi Longbow. Category:Tournaments